


【双子北】Better Sex（七）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在《排球少年》原作后，有私剧情，与之前原作世界观的国家队设定相通。②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，双子北三人交往并同居。③前文请参见双子北原作世界观中短篇合集。④预计为中短篇





	【双子北】Better Sex（七）

从他们认识北前辈开始计算，以三人正式交往作为分界线，交往后共度的时光已经远远超出了交往前经历的岁月。但恋人高中时代的模样始终鲜明地烙印在宫侑的脑海中。  
端庄、清澈、优雅，行动和话语明晰无误，任何时候走进国会受内阁总理大臣的接见也不会有丝毫失礼之处。那种沉稳安定的姿态，简直比美术室的石膏像更加可靠。  
现在的北前辈举手投足间依然如此，唯独在和他们亲昵的时候才会产生例外。  
就像大口吞咽美味一般，恋人毫不掩饰对他的渴望，深吻直抵喉咙的器官。微微变形的面孔还是那么秀丽，甚至因为间接显露他的形状而染上一层性感的色彩。侑感到下腹热潮翻滚。强烈的收缩犹如波浪一波接一波的拍击，他不得不握住恋人的头发来维持感知的平衡。然后是同化，喉头的挤压好舒服，湿湿滑滑地将他溶解。他本能地摇动下身，揽住北前辈头部的双手也在沸腾的波涛间翻滚。  
北前辈主动吞吐着他完全勃起的器官，用那张坦诚直率地夸奖他们又不留情面地责备他们的嘴，激烈而细心地为他口交。缠得紧紧的，吸得紧紧的，如同捕食般一滴不漏的结合。他快要搞不清是自己在侵犯恋人，还是在被恋人的口腔侵犯。  
“呼嗯……噗唔……嗯……”  
小小的呻吟和晶亮的体液一起溢出唇角。北前辈的声音和表情同样幸福。热气朦胧的视野里，北前辈正在享受他们的事实无比清楚。不同寻常的热度通过沉入咽喉的性器传递给他，让他确信恋人嘴唇和口腔的温度比平时更高，就像是触发了某种只为他们开启的机关。  
在今天之前，他们已经有整整两周没有做爱了。  
恋人彻底被他们占据的身体，每时每刻都在倾诉对他们深切的思念。平日的北前辈甚至可以用“清心寡欲”来形容，一切举止正确得无可指摘。但侑知道北前辈的欲望在哪里。  
北前辈不输他人的强大欲望，恰恰就是他们。  
唯一比这份欲望更为强烈的，则是压倒性的幸福感。  
恋人发自内心地享受他们，享受他们的一切，无论是任性的要求还是强硬的侵入。北前辈常说自己是个贪婪的男人，他们深信不疑，因为他们明白恋人对他们的爱有多么贪婪——贪婪到能够用自己的整个身体尽情享受他们身体的每个角落。  
他们爱着这样的北前辈。爱到发狂。  
体内涌现的快感来回窜动，异乎寻常地激烈蹦跳。急促的呼吸几乎令他全身跳跃起来。发抖的右手从恋人抖得更厉害的后颈掉落。他勾住纱衣的吊带，指尖沿薄纱滑动，触碰北前辈弹跳的乳尖。恋人的心跳如此强烈，恍惚间他以为自己把手指插进了心脏深处，鲜红炽热的一团血肉只为他们而跳动。但他没有停在这里。被快感逼迫的他当然想要北前辈的心，却也想找到北前辈的欲望。  
浸润汗水的薄纱软绵绵湿漉漉的，按住的触感犹如柔和地吻着指尖。他轻轻托起恋人的小腹，感到那里因为内侧的抽插而大幅度振动。二传手的手指可谓是全身上下最敏锐的感官。侑的手指既是眼睛又是耳朵。慢慢伸展五指，他似乎能看到北前辈的体内正为他们一段段张开。性器和喉咙热吻，性器和内脏热吻。从连接在一起的部位，从触及彼此的每个地方，灼烧的温度传遍整个身体，点燃每一根神经。这个体位能让他们以最佳状态摩擦恋人能够开启的最深处。愈加湿润的前端戳刺或敏感或脆弱的要害，在最里面顶出几乎微不可闻的噗噗声，如此煽情，又如此惹人怜爱。  
“哈啊……北前辈的里面，传出了超——级色情的响声！”  
哪怕仅仅听到这样的声音，他就会兴奋不已，想要狠狠侵犯他们的恋人。况且北前辈的表情越来越棒了。清扫一般彻底深入的口交，竭尽全力地舔舐，喉咙像是咬合似地吮吸顶端溢出的体液。  
“嗯嗯……嗯唔……”  
陶醉的喘息包裹住他的欲望。嘴唇在鼓励他，舌头在怂恿他，里面缩得那么紧，就像渴求精液一样。急剧上升的射精感压低了他的头颅。下巴抵住北前辈赤裸的肩头，侑贴在恋人耳后不断喘气。气息在对方泛红的耳背间打转，耳垂战栗不已，然而痉挛似地震颤来自后方。  
北前辈的腰部在疯狂抽搐，已经不止是贪图快乐的扭动方式。咬着恋人发烫发颤的耳垂，侑记起了自己未完的征途。他同样想要恋人的欲望，身为男性的欲望。  
北前辈也是男人，和他们一样的性别，和他们一样的生理构造，和他们一样会勃起、射精。  
他看到其他男人的裸体就像看到自己的裸体，不可能产生特别的感觉。但在第一次跟恋人做爱的时候，望着北前辈被他们弄到湿漉漉硬挺挺的性器，他的胸口传出难以言喻的异样感，如同塞入一颗种子。他越是迷恋北前辈，这颗种子就疯长得越快。他喜欢彻底征服恋人，给予对方足以剥夺全部意识的快乐，也爱上了恋人被他们的欲望贯穿时情难自禁射精的姿态。无论是屈服顺从他们的部位，还是呼应他们的侵犯而勃起的器官，都是他们最爱的猎物身上最美味的奖赏。  
浓郁的期待令他舔起嘴唇，恋人滴下的汗水和肌肤同样鲜美。温度、气流、动静，他的右手清清楚楚地看到北前辈的勃起，抬起手指便捏住挂着轻纱的前端。接近透明的白纱再次成为挑逗恋人的助燃剂。隔着布料擦蹭的手感相当色情，柔滑又带有细细密密的纹路。侑用指尖缓缓拨动前端，悉索的声响伴随咕啾咕啾的水声剧烈颤抖。时而揉搓，时而抚摸，摩擦、扭转、扰乱薄纱原本整齐的纹路。  
高潮的脉动一直冲到北前辈的咽喉，通过压榨性器的方式传递给他。他甚至又往里挤了一点，就像是迄今为止从未在恋人体内插入过这么深。连根部都被嘴唇夹紧，舌头也不停压过来，口腔快速吮吸着。太爽了，亢奋得快要失去意识了。肺脏接近爆炸，肌肉接近爆炸，恰似势均力敌的比赛进入热火朝天的决胜局。即使如此，身为二传手的自己依然能够准确操纵手指的动作。既然他能给出最棒的传球，就一定能给恋人最棒的体验。  
“会让北前辈一口气高潮的……爽到死掉为止！”  
侑喊道，绝非夸口。指尖稍微激烈一些刺激前端，黏稠的液体以近乎射精的气势涌出，冲透薄纱，沾湿他的手指。他转而用指腹向下抓去，加大力度，左右按摩，来回弹弄。恋人的男性象征在他手指间剧烈挣扎，吐出湿湿滑滑的哀求。不顾对方求饶的姿态，他继续往根部套弄，碰到了另一只手。  
很熟悉的手，很像他的手，却不属于自己。  
是治。  
侑抬起头，目光短暂地与孪生兄弟交汇。对视的瞬间，一切了然于心。  
没错，是围猎呀。  
他们最喜欢的，北前辈最喜欢的，三个人的性爱。  
不需要语言，也不需要协调，他总是能和治打出恰到好处的配合。在球场上如此，在围猎中还要更胜一筹。他们现在能打出这么漂亮的配合，当然是因为他们的猎物美妙非凡。  
“北前辈……北前辈！”  
侑俯身贴近恋人的肩膀，脖子勾住对方后颈的曲线。他的手指巧妙地玩弄着北前辈勃起的前端，就像他最得意的传球。  
“我们很舒服……也会让北前辈更舒服的……”  
治那个贪吃的家伙内外夹击，进攻内侧的同时也用手指勒紧撸动挺立的根部，让恋人濒临爆发的性器跳得特别厉害。缠住自己的口腔和喉咙愈加紧致，他插入了比里面更靠里面的位置，甚至能感受到北前辈由于治压上全部体重而剧烈颤抖。侑毫不示弱，左臂搂紧北前辈，以全部的热情和全身的温度覆盖自己的恋人。  
每一滴融合的汗水，每一处贴合的肌肤，仿佛能震撼到灵魂深处。三人份的身体和意识全部融在一起，全心全意沉浸于性爱的快乐。  
不管做过多少次，每次还是会惊叹，和深爱的恋人做爱竟然可以如此幸福。侑始终相信，没有什么能比一次次的结合与一次次的高潮让他们更好地体验这份爱意。  
北前辈体内的振动好像会永不停息地持续下去。在覆压全身肌肤紧贴的快乐间，他不知多少次把恋人饱含喜悦的呻吟压回喉咙深处。无论多少次，他们都会抱住北前辈，都会让北前辈尽情地高潮。  
恋人的性器猛地胀大了，弹跳的膨胀感打到他的指尖。手指传来射精前的抽搐感，同样让他的小腹变得沉重起来。  
“呼啊，啊哈……北前辈要、要负起责任呀！把我们的全部、接纳下来！”  
最后的最后，他不由自主地向恋人撒娇。  
好呀，仿佛听到北前辈这样回答。哪怕说不出话，恋人的身体也会给出一模一样的回答。  
他们拥抱着、包覆着北前辈，喷出火热又激烈的思念。挺起腰噗咻噗咻地射精，这样的声音仿佛在不同的位置回荡许久。北前辈的嘴里和腹内充盈着他们的精液，而恋人的精液也被他们一人一手各自抓住。  
射精的强烈震撼让感知短暂地淡去，空白的头脑里却涌出无限的温柔和爱意。回过神的侑发现自己的内心犹如身体一般无比充实，正情不自禁地吻着北前辈温暖的发梢。留有余韵的性器似乎更加敏感。他甚至能感到恋人仍在本能地舔食他的体液，舌头牵出黏糊糊的丝线。他的意识仿佛有一小部分融入精液，从北前辈的喉咙通过。流经的部位仿佛全部被自己占据，一直侵犯到胃部，再变成恋人体内无法分割的一部分，被北前辈据为己有。  
“北前辈是我们的……”  
治呢喃道，眼神迷离，从手指上舔掉恋人精液的动作却精确无误，露出享受美味的笑容。  
“全部是我们的！”  
侑嚷道，左手捧起北前辈的脸颊。对方才刚刚吐出他的性器，舌尖还沾着一点白浊。  
“好呀。”  
北前辈说，然后笑了。  
这是一个他们绝对不会让给任何人的笑容。

【未完待续】


End file.
